


Oh Baby How Things Change

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the prompt: Ian and Mickey have a relationship from many years and is only about sex. Their relation is BDSM and very heavy (orgasm control, spankings, use of erotic toys, handcuffs, blindfold, bondage, finger-fucking, fisting etc..) Ian is the dom and Mickey is the sub. Mickey finds out to be pregnant and tells Ian that he wants more.They have a fight because Ian isn't ready to have a family. Ian decides to avoid him for a week, but then he realizes that he loves Mickey. Can you please put a scene of heavy sex?





	Oh Baby How Things Change

Mickey breathed heavily as he pulled at the cuffs that bound his wrists together above his head. They pinched his skin the tiniest bit but it was nothing he hadn’t felt before. His bare chest was drenched in sweat and his hard cock ached in the confides of his jeans. He was desperate to come but he knew better than to ask and he wasn’t ready to beg. He wanted to see what else his Dom had up his sleeves. Said Dom walked towards him shrouded in shadow and looking the part in nothing but a pair of tight leather pants.   
“You ready to beg, boy?” Ian asked, stopping inches from Mickey.   
“I don’t beg” Mickey shook his head and added a single word as an afterthought. “Sir”   
“We’ll see about that” Ian’s grin was full of promises that Mickey knew the redhead would keep. Ian scraped his blunt nails down Mickey’s chest, flicking at each of his nipples. Mickey hissed at the pain. 

“I’m gonna edge you and you’re not gonna cum unless you beg me. I wanna hear you whine” Ian stated as he undid Mickey’s jeans and pulled them clean off his legs along with his boxers. Mickey’s dick sprung free, bouncing off his stomach lightly. Ian disappeared from Mickey’s view again, reappearing seconds later holding a bottle of lube and a large butt plug.   
“That’s cheating” Mickey said, eyeing the toy with distaste.   
“I can do what I want, I’m the Dom remember?” Ian smirked as he made a show of coating the plug with lube before kicking lightly at Mickey’s bare ankles. “Spread your legs”   
Mickey obeyed, splaying himself the best he could from his standing position. Ian teased his tight entrance with the toy and Mickey bit down on his lip as it entered him. Predictably, Ian wasn’t about to go easy on Mickey. He fucked the sub with the plug before plunging it deep into him. Mickey’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the plug grazed his prostate. He could already feel his resolve crumbling. 

Ian stepped back and admired his sub, strung up and strung out. He knew Mickey could hold out for hours but he’d already been in chastity for three days so it wouldn’t take long today. Ian loved hearing Mickey’s voice, especially was he was begging for release. Getting his sub hot made Ian hot.   
“Bet you weren’t expecting this” Ian said as he fished a small black box from his back pocket. There was one thing Ian had neglected to mention about the butt plug. Mickey’s eyes widened as he caught on. Ian smirked as he played with the controls on the remote, watching Mickey’s face contort comically. He was up in Mickey’s face again, breathing hotly down his neck with a firm grip on Mickey’s aching, dripping cock.   
“C’mon Mick, let me hear it” Ian nibbled at Mickey’s earlobe. 

Mickey’s body was on fire. He could feel Ian’s hot breath on his neck, the large hand around his cock. The plug in his ass buzzed incessantly but had no rhythm. Not to mention having the world’s hottest Dom literally breathing down his neck.   
Mickey’s head hung forward, resting on Ian’s shoulder when he started muttering. “Please. Please let me come. I’m so hard. It hurts Sir”   
The hand Ian had around Mickey’s cock stilled and tightened, fingers grazing the sub’s balls. But Ian didn’t say anything. He wanted more from Mickey. Ian knew Mickey could beg better than that.   
“Fuck” Mickey bit at the freckled skin of Ian’s bare shoulder. “What do I have to do to come? I’m a good boy, please let me come Sir.”  
The words went straight to Ian’s dick and he palmed himself through his pants. He pumped Mickey’s cock hard and said the magic words. “Come for me baby” 

Mickey fell over the edge with a scream, spurting into Ian’s hand and all over his toned stomach. He hung limply by his wrists as his knees gave way. He was barely conscious as Ian scooped him up, bridal style, and unhooked his bonds before carrying him over to the bed. Ian quickly cleaned Mickey up before settling him under the covers. After a quick change into comfortable sweats Ian joined him.   
~~~~~

When Mickey met Ian at a club three years ago, all he was interested in was sex. The fact that Ian was a Dom was a surprise bonus. They barely spoke the first few times they met up. But slowly they learnt things about each other. It was about six months into hooking up when they talked about their families and where they grew up. To say it came as a surprise to find out that they’d grown up, not just in the same neighborhood, but only a couple of streets apart was an understatement. It freaked Mickey out if he was completely honest. He had no intention of getting to know Ian when they first met but now everything about the redhead intrigued him. 

On Ian’s part, he’d managed to distance himself a little easier. He just ignored the fact that they grew up in the same neighborhood. Well that’s what he tried to do. Late one night and a few sheets to the wind, he found himself online and staring at Mickey’s only social media page. Ian wasn’t surprised he could only find Mickey on Instagram. Mickey was a professional photographer and a man of few words. There weren’t many posts on the page but Ian was very surprised to find a photo of himself about half way down the page. The image was of Ian sleeping with the caption ‘he’s kinda beautiful’. It made Ian’s stomach flutter and if he kept a screenshot it was nobody’s business. But it made distancing himself from Mickey that much harder. 

~~~~~

A queasy feeling woke Mickey the next day. He dashed to the adjoining bathroom, making it just in time to throw the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet.   
“Fuck” Mickey muttered as he flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out. He was sitting on the closed toilet when Ian appeared at the door and leant on the doorframe.   
“You ok?” Ian’s voice was scratchy with sleep.   
“Musta ate somethin’ dodgy” Mickey told him. “I’ll go home and sleep it off”   
“You can stay here, I’ll order some soup” Ian offered half-heartedly. He didn’t like the idea of Mickey being sick and alone but he also knew he was blurring the lines.   
“It’s ok, Mandy’s there” Mickey said as he wandered back into the bedroom. Ian sat on the side of the bed as Mickey moved around him, gathering his clothing.   
“Hey” Ian caught his sub’s hand and pulled him between his open legs. “Tell me you’re ok”  
For the first time since they met Mickey looked down at Ian. “I’m fine, it’s just a twenty-four hour thing” Mickey wanted nothing more than to kiss Ian in that moment but knew it was it would be going against one of the few rules Ian had. He stepped away from Ian so he could finish dressing.   
“Can I at least order you an Uber?” Ian asked, already reaching for his phone. He had the app open before Mickey even answered.   
~~~~~

“You’re shitting me” Mickey muttered to himself. He had made a detour on the way home and was now sitting on his own bed staring at a life changing plastic stick. “Fuck”  
Kids had never been a part of the plan, hell they’d never been on Mickey’s radar. Not that Mickey ever had much of a plan. He’d lived so much of his life just trying to survive, planning for the future was never an option. But now, staring down at the white stick, things were changing. Mickey suddenly found himself wanting to make plans. With Ian. Fuck. Ian. Mickey needed to tell Ian before anything else happened. 

It took Mickey a couple of days to find the courage to call Ian. In that time he’d peed on a dozen tests and each and every one came back positive. There was no denying he was pregnant.   
Mickey stared at his phone, his finger hovering over Ian’s name in his contacts list. This wasn’t really the type of news he wanted to reveal over the phone. So he decided on texting Ian asking if they could meet for breakfast the next morning. Predictably Ian didn’t reply, he rang within minutes.   
“Mickey, you know my rule about dates” Ian said the second Mickey picked up. That was another of Ian’s rules. They weren’t dating, they were fucking and that’s where it ended.   
“This is important” Mickey insisted. “I need to tell you something”   
“I’m all ears” Ian said.   
“I can’t talk about it over the phone. I need to tell you face to face” Mickey explained. He hoped it was enough to convince Ian.   
Ian sighed and Mickey pictured him running a hand through his hair. “Ok, 8am at Mika’s”   
“Thank you Sir” Mickey said before they hung up. 

Ian was sitting by the window of Mika’s diner when Mickey arrived. There was no small talk, they both ordered in silence. Once the waitress took their menus away and brought over a new pot of coffee, Ian cleared his throat and looked at Mickey expectantly.   
“I need you to know that I never what’d this to happen” Mickey started. An impatient sound escaped Ian’s throat and Mickey’s heart seized. He couldn’t do this. He was about to shatter Ian’s world. Ian had made it abundantly clear there was no room for Mickey in his life beyond a fuck.  
“You know what? It’s not a big deal. I’m sorry I dragged you out of bed so early” Mickey went to stand up but Ian stopped him with a firm hand on his arm.   
“Sit. We’re not leaving here until you tell me what you wanted to” Ian stated, his voice just as firm as his grip. Mickey got a moment to gather his thoughts when the waitress returned with their meals.   
“You’re not eating until you’ve told me your news” Ian said as he reached over and picked up Mickey’s cutlery. If he wasn’t so nervous Mickey was sure he’d have a boner. “Look at me”  
Mickey took a deep breath and lifted his gaze to meet Ian’s. “I’m pregnant”

Ian’s world stopped with Mickey’s words. When his sub had requested a breakfast meeting – Ian stopped short of calling it a date – he had no idea why. Mickey had been nervous from the second he sat down, that was clear to Ian. But this was so far off Ian’s radar it felt like a kick to the gut. Suddenly Ian felt sick and claustrophobic, like the walls of the diner were closing in on him. With a clatter of cutlery, Ian stood up and bolted from the diner without word. 

Mickey didn’t really know what to make of Ian’s abrupt departure. He knew the news would be a shock but he’d also hoped Ian would actually say something. But instead Mickey was forced to watch his Dom take off. He looked down at his plate of food and a wave of nausea hit. Mickey pulled a few bills from his wallet and tossed them on the table before heading straight for the bathroom.

~~~~~

Ian was spiraling. It had been almost a week since Mickey had revealed his pregnancy and it was all Ian could think about. Part of him wanted to run a mile. Ian knew he wasn’t father material and had no desire to be one. Another part of him didn’t want to be like his own father. Even though Ian didn’t have a paternal bone in his body, the kid deserved parents who loved it and would be there. Mickey deserved better. Oh Mickey. Ian couldn’t deny how he felt anymore. It had become exhausting. He’d tried ignoring the flutter in his stomach each time his name popped up on Ian’s phone. But it was getting harder with each of their hookups. 

Mickey was at his wits end. He gave up trying to contact Ian after the twentieth call went unanswered. He’d never felt so pathetic and unwanted. Mandy had tried getting him to talk but he’d just told her to fuck off and locked himself in his bedroom. After a few hours she’d given up trying to get him to talk with a simple ‘come find me when you’re done sulking dickhead’. 

“You ready to talk yet?” Mandy asked when Mickey walked into the kitchen one morning.   
“Coffee first” Mickey grunted as he shuffled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. “I’m pregnant”   
“What?!” Mandy spluttered, spitting her cereal all over the kitchen table. “Who’s is it?”  
“Remember when I told you about Ian?”   
“The guy who likes to put a cage on your dick and tie you up when he fucks you?” Mandy scoffed. Mickey cringed as the memory of a drunk Mandy barging in on him changing flashed through his mind. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen him naked but the plastic cage on his dick was a shock. They promised they’d never talk of it. Or so he thought.   
“You make him sound like some fucking pervert” Mickey muttered. “He ain’t”  
“And you told me he was nothing but a decent fuck” Mandy returned. “Three years ago”   
“Yeah, well, shit’s about to change” Mickey said. “I think I’m gonna have to bring the kid up alone”   
“Didn’t take it well when you told him, huh?” Mandy stood up and dropped her empty bowl in the sink.   
“Didn’t say a word, fucking took off on me” Mickey chuckled bitterly. Not that he really blamed Ian, it was a shock and a lot to take in. But this wasn’t easy on Mickey either. Before either of the siblings could say another word Mickey’s phone rang from his bedroom. Mickey darted into his room, cursing when the phone fell silent in his hands. Ian’s name flashed up on his screen and Mickey’s throat constricted. Was he calling to end things? Mickey’s hand shook as he redialed Ian’s number.   
“Hey” Ian’s voice was quiet when he answered.   
“My phone was in my room and I was having breakfast with my sister” Mickey quickly explained.   
“Mick, it’s ok. Can we meet?” Ian chuckled.   
“You’re asking me?” Mickey queried. “That’s a first”  
“Yeah, I guess it is” Ian laughed louder this time. “I miss you”   
Mickey could barely hold back his joy. Maybe it wasn’t over between them. Maybe there was still a chance. “I miss you too. Where do you want to meet?”  
“Come over, I’ll cook lunch and we can talk” Ian’s voice was a little louder now, more commanding. Mickey’s dick hardened. “I’ll be there” 

~~~~~

Mickey pulled up outside Ian’s building and took the elevator up to the sixth floor. The nerves hit when he was standing outside Ian’s door, his fist poised to knock.   
“You gonna knock anytime soon?” Ian’s voice made Mickey jump a mile. The door swung open to reveal a very casual Ian, dressed in a pair of dark grey sweats and a loose cotton tee. Mickey suddenly felt very overdressed in his fitted jeans and collared shirt. Ian smirked, looking him up and down before grabbing Mickey’s collar and dragging him into the apartment. Ian slammed Mickey against the wall, his mouth sucking and biting at Mickey’s neck. Mickey moaned as one of Ian’s hands found his groin and palmed at his dick.   
“Want you naked” Ian growled, fumbling with the buttons of Mickey’s shirt. Mickey’s hands went straight to his jeans, struggling to pull them off.   
Somehow they ended up in Ian’s bedroom. Ian sat up as he straddled Mickey to pull his tee over his head before tossing it aside and diving back down and kissing Mickey. The kiss shocked Mickey, it was the first time it had happened. Kissing had been a hard limit from the moment they met but Mickey was more than happy to break that rule. Before he could get his hands off the mattress, Ian had them pinned above his head. Just because they were kissing now, didn’t mean he was giving up any control.   
“Don’t make me cuff you” Ian commanded when he released Mickey’s wrists. Mickey nodded and gripped the cool metal of the headboard as Ian’s lips traveled down his torso.   
“You put it back on” Ian commented when he pulled down Mickey’s underwear to reveal his straining dick. Mickey could only shrug as Ian reached over and into one of the draws beside his bed. Mickey moaned as his dick grew to full length upon release. There was a clutter as the device fell to the floor.   
“You don’t have to ask for permission today but you do have to wait til I’ve come” Ian told him as he pressed a couple of lubed fingers into Mickey’s hole.   
“Yes Sir” the sub groaned. Ian finger fucked his sub with one hand and prepped himself with the other. He didn’t bother warning Mickey when he plunged forward, instead relishing the surprised yelp that escaped him. Ian snapped his hips against Mickey as the older man writhed beneath him. His inked knuckles where white with the effort to hold on to the bed board. Mickey wanted nothing more than to put his hands on the gorgeous man pounding into him but without permission, it wasn’t an option.   
“Gonna come” Ian warned seconds before his orgasm washed over him.   
“Thank god” Mickey replied as he quickly followed suit. Ian chuckled as he fell onto the mattress beside Mickey, panting.   
“I didn’t think I’d hear from you again” Mickey commented nervously a few hours later.   
It was mid-afternoon by the time they got out of bed. Mickey’s stomach rumbled loudly as they came down from the high of round four and Ian chuckled. They showered quickly and headed into Ian’s kitchen. Mickey was now sitting at the breakfast bar as he watched Ian stir a pot of chili on the stove.   
“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t handle your news very well” Ian replied. “It was a shock”   
Mickey didn’t really know what to say to that, he’d been shocked as well. Ian had been very clear since day one, they were not boyfriends and their relationship extended no further than regular hookups. At first Mickey was ok with that, the sex was more than enough. But it didn’t take long for the redhead to worm his way under Mickey’s skin. Mickey caught himself thinking about Ian when he didn’t want to. Stupid little things reminded him of the Dom. 

“Grab the jug of iced tea in the fridge and a couple of glasses from the cupboard” Ian’s commanding voice broke into Mickey’s thoughts. Mickey hid his smirk as he obeyed and followed Ian out onto the small balcony.   
“I haven’t been able to get you out of my head” Ian confessed as Mickey poured two glasses of iced tea before sitting down. “And not just since your old me you’re pregnant”  
“What are you saying?” Mickey asked. He stirred his chili before eating a spoonful.   
“You’re always on my mind and I kinda like it. I like you” Ian replied.   
“Oh good, I’m glad you like the guy you’re fucking” Mickey shot back with a grin.   
Ian chuckled as he picked up a sandwich for himself. “When we met I only wanted a fuckbuddy but I’ve wanted more for a while. I like waking up to you”   
Mickey blushed, a shy smile on his face. “I was hoping you’d say that. So we can raise this baby together?”  
“Yeah I think we can”   
~~~~~

Twelve months later Mickey and Ian were living together with their three month old son. Mickey’s pregnancy was uneventful and fairly easy on the both of them. In the early hours of a dark November morning the couple welcomed a healthy baby boy they named Rory James Gallagher. Mickey insisted on the baby having Ian’s last name. Ian agreed on one condition, Mickey took it too.   
They didn’t want a fuss. Mandy stood beside Mickey and Fiona stood beside Ian in front of a celebrant in the Gallagher backyard. The rest of the Gallaghers were in attendance and they all partied long into the night while Rory slept soundly in Ian’s childhood bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual my prompts are open. I may seem a little slow at getting them out, this is because real-life does get a little busy at times. But if you send me something I can promise it'll get written. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: livefortoday-dreamforever


End file.
